James
James is the number 5 engine on the Island of Sodor. Appearances Railway Series *Thomas the Tank Engine *James the Red Engine *Tank Engine Thomas Again (mentioned) *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Four Little Engines (mentioned) *Percy the Small Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Little Old Engine *The Twin Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines (mentioned) *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *Duke the Lost Engine (cameo) *James and the Diesel Engines *Great Little Engines (mentioned) *More About Thomas the Tank Engine *Gordon the High-Speed Engine *Thomas and the Twins (cameo) *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Henry and the Express *Wilbert the Forest Engine *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon (cameo), Edward and Gordon (cameo), The Sad Story of Henry(cameo), Edward, Gordon and Henry (cameo), Thomas' Train (cameo), Thomas and the Trucks(cameo), Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express, Thomas Goes Fishing, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed (does not speak), Percy Runs Away, Coal, The Flying Kipper (cameo), Whistles and Sneezes (cameo), Thomas in Trouble (cameo), Dirty Objects, Off the Rails (does not speak), and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Cows (cameo), Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, The Runaway (cameo), Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave (does not speak),Better Late Than Never, Break Van, The Deputation, Edward's Exploit, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise (cameo), Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped (does not speak), Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again (cameo), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *Season 4 - Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Four Little Engines (does not speak), Rock 'n' Roll, Steam Roller (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Train Stops Play(cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By (cameo), Bulls Eyes (cameo),Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), Paint Pots and Queens, Fish (cameo), and Mind that Bike (cameo) *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (cameo),James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo),Haunted Henry (cameo), Something in the Air (cameo), Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find (cameo), Happy Ever After (cameo), Make Someone Happy, and Busy Going Backwards *Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky (cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo), The Fogman, It's Only Snow,Twin Trouble (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine (cameo), Scaredy Engines (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine, andEdward the Very Useful Engine (cameo) *Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record (cameo),Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo), and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) *Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Percy's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas to the Rescue (cameo), James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake (cameo),Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge (does not speak), Spic and Span, Edward the Great,Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets It Right, As Good as Gordon, Halloween (cameo), Too Hot for Thomas, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow (does not speak), Molly's Special Special (cameo), Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo),Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks, Saving Edward (cameo), Thomas and the Golden Eagle (cameo), Keeping up with James, and Flour Power (cameo) *Season 10 - Follow that Flour, Thomas and the Jet Plane (cameo), Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree (cameo), It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Seeing the Sights(cameo), Toby's New Shed (cameo), Topped Off Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Shooting Star,Big Strong Henry (cameo), Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Thomas and the Colours,Duncan's Bluff, Thomas and the Treasure, and James the Second Best *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On (cameo), Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid, Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day,Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (cameo), Edward and the Mail (cameo), Hide and Peep (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo),Thomas and the Runaway Car (cameo), Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Sir Handel in Charge, and Ding-a-Ling *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), James Works It Out, Tram Trouble (cameo), and Percy and the Bandstand (cameo) *Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble (cameo), Slippy Sodor,The Early Bird, Play Time (does not speak), Thomas and the Pigs, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Steamy Sodor, Splish, Splash, Splosh!, The Biggest Present of All (does not speak), Snow Tracks (cameo), Henry's Good Deeds(cameo), Buzzy Bees (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party,Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff (cameo), O the Indignity,Jitters and Japes (cameo), and Henry's Magic Box *Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo), Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo),Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand (cameo), Stuck on You, Kevin the Steamie (cameo),Wonky Whistle (cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn(cameo) *Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo), Thomas Toots the Crows (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish (does not speak), and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend (cameo), Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston (cameo), Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin (cameo), Steamie Stafford (cameo), The Lost Puff (cameo), The Thomas Way (cameo), The Phantom Express, Thomas' Shortcut (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Missing Christmas Decorations and The Frozen Turntable *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Tale for Thomas (cameo) and Mud, Glorious Mud(cameo) Special: *Thomas and the U.K. Trip *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave Magazine stories *1988 - Thomas and the Horse, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed (does not speak), Percy Runs Away, Old Iron, Percy Gets Jammed, Thomas' Present, The Train Spotters (mentioned), andDuck Takes Charge *1989 - Gordon's Express, In a Sulk, Diesel's Christmas, and The Party (does not speak) *1990 - Rumours and Speculations, Edward and the Express (does not speak), Timetable Trouble,The Backlog, and Percy and the Dragon *1991 - Duck's Service *1993 - Trevor to the Rescue!, Percy and the Parrot!, Roof Repairs!, The Wedding Engine! (cameo),The Viaduct!, and First with the Food! (mentioned) *1994 - The New Station *1995 - Keeping Clean!, The Engine Parade!, Thomas's Bell!, and A Desk for Daisy! *1996 - Gordon's Spots!, Going Slowly!, and Too Tired! *1997 - Henry's Busy Day (does not speak) and James *1998 - The Exhibition! (does not speak), Billy's Bones! (cameo), James Breaks the Rules, James' Hotel!, and Christmas Crisis (does not speak) *2000 - The End of the Rainbow!, Harold's View *2001 - Choc-o-BoCo! (cameo) *2002 - The Winning Shot (cameo), James and the Bees, and Big Ideas! *2003 - New Year Cheer!, Feeling Fine, Tour of Sodor, and Crane Strain! (does not speak) *2004 - Peep! Peep! Moo! Moo!, Holiday Hat, Daisy's Delight, Percy to the Rescue (cameo), Sky Shapes, Place to Play, Toby's Troubles!, and Edward to the Rescue! (cameo) *2005 - What's Cooking?, Winter Watch, and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) *2006 - Justice for James and Fun and James *2007 - The Best Smile (does not speak), A Job for James, Ding-a-Ling!, Autumn Leaves (cameo), and Wheely Useful *2008 - Snow Trouble! (cameo), Track Race, Being Bright (cameo), and Thomas and the Lighthouse!(does not speak) *2009 - New Delivery and Thomas Saves the Day (does not speak) *2010 - The Best Present of All (cameo), Early Bird (speaks in speech bubble only), Bubble Trouble,Christmas Dinner Diner, Big Ideas, Proud Puffers, Creaky Cranky (does not speak), Misty Island Rescue (cameo), Pulling the Post (cameo), Emily's Lucky Day (does not speak), Snow Tracks, andThomas and the Rainbow! (does not speak) *2011 - Being Percy (cameo), Steam on Stamps, Misty Island Rescue (cameo), Ready, Jet Set, Go!(cameo), Watch the Clock, Really Red, The Flying Teapot (does not speak), Tickled Pink, Winter Wish (does not speak), Snow Tracks (cameo), Party Time, Mirror, Mirror, and Scrubbed Up *2012 - Paint for Percy (does not speak), Thomas and the Pigs, Museum Mayhem (possible cameo; may be seen as model only), Early Bird (mentioned), The Railway Show (does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 643), Team Spirit Time!, Message Mix-Up!, and Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (does not speak) *2013 - Flash! Crash! Wallop! (does not speak), Hover Bother!, Being Percy (cameo), James and the Giant Animals, Henrietta's Holiday (mentioned), Thomas the Spotter. and Gordon Runs Dry (speaks in speech bubble only) Category:Characters